Blueberry Cheesecake
by SilverGlasses13
Summary: Haru Miura went to visit Tsuna and the gang in Namimori Middle School. She did not expect that a pair of Onyx eyes and Brown eyes were watching her. YamaHaru/ HibaHaru. Oneshot


**My first KHR fanfiction. :3**

**Still an amateur writer. Haha.**

**Please read and review! **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm a mere fanfiction writer. :'( **

**But Chiyo, Ayame and Harumi are my OCs though. :)**

It is a sunny morning in Midori Middle School and a certain brunette is jumping up and down in her seat, listening keenly as if she can already hear the bell ring.

"Yosh! Haru is now ready to go to Tsu-kun! ~" Haru exclaimed, standing up quickly as the bell that signified their lunch break rang.

"Where are you going, Haru?" Harumi asked.

"A-ano, Haru is going to visit Tsu-kun in Namimori Middle School," Haru answered as she slung her bag on her shoulder.

"Eh? Isn't that where Hibari is studying?" Ayame asked, popping up behind her classmate.

"You're right, Ayame! I would like to go see him!" Chiyo squealed, and so did the other two girls.

Haru smiled then went out of the room and out of the school.

Haru skipped while walking, careful not to spill the contents of the stack of bento she's carrying in her bag. She couldn't really understand why all the girls like Hibari Kyoya. Sure, he is good-looking but he's also cold, solitary and scary. How the hell did they like him?

'_But Tsuna-kun is definitely likeable~' _Haru thought happily.

She stopped for a while in the bakery on 3rd street, eyeing the different sections of sweets displayed. Her eyes lingered for a moment longer on a cake adorned with blueberries.

'_Haru doesn't have enough money for now . . . Haru will just buy it with Kyoko-chan next time!'_ Haru thought.

Then she sighed and hummed as she entered the gates of Namimori, a smile etched on her face.

'That herbivore is here again . . . 'Hibari thought as he watched the brunette enter his beloved school. He saw the girl stop for a while on the bakery. He leaned back on the wall at the rooftop as Hibird alighted on his shoulder.

"Hibird saw Hibari look at Haru!" Hibird sang.

"That herbivore's trespassing, Hibird," Hibari simply answered, stroking the skylark for a moment before closing his eyes. Hibird just cocked his head on Hibari. He's confused about the look on his master's eyes when he glanced at the brunette, which is a foreign look. He just shook the thoughts off and flew away.

"Tsuna-kuuuun! Ohayo!" Haru exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Tsuna as soon as she saw them.

"Stay right there, you stupid woman! Don't strangle Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, pulling Haru back from Tsuna forcefully.

"Hahi! Haru will is not strangling her husband-to-be! And Haru is a very fine woman, Bakadera!" Haru exclaimed, thumping her fist to her chest.

"What did you say, stupid woman?"

"Haru is a respectable woman, BAKADERA!"

"You little-"

"Haiiii! I'm hungry, let's go!" Tsuna smiled nervously; sweat dropping as he tried to stop the WWIII that is going on between them.

"I'll go with you, Tsuna-kun and not with that octopus head!"

"Stupid woman, do you think I'll go anywhere Juudaime isn't?"

"Maa, stop that fighting now, you two," Yamamoto laughed as he slung his arm across Gokudera's shoulders, only to be shoved off by the storm guardian.

"Stop laughing, baseball freak, it's annoying!"

They continued to talk until Kyoko said she's hungry and was seconded by a blushing Tsuna. Haru noticed this but she still kept a happy face as she took out the bentos she prepared.

But she didn't expect that her best friend prepared one, too.

"Here, Tsuna, I prepared this," Kyoko smiled, blushing a bit as she gave him a bento covered in orange cloth.

"A-ah, Arigato, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna blushed.

Haru huffed but she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at her friend.

"Tsuna-kun, Haru made this for you with her love!" Haru exclaimed, presenting him the delicately wrapped bento.

"Thanks, Haru-chan," Tsuna smiled, though not as lively as with Kyoko before.

Haru just smiled, then began to eat her bento after giving each to the others. She just watched Gokudera struggling not to punch the rain guardian in the face when he laughed, and Tsuna glancing at Kyoko at the corner of his eyes and blushing.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, there's something on your face," Tsuna said, wiping away the stray rice on her upper lip.

"T-thanks, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko whispered, blushing pink.

Watching the sight before her, Haru felt as if a cold hand squeezed her heart. She doesn't seem to belong here. And her being a Midori High student adds to that, literally. And worse, Tsuna and Kyoko seem to be getting along really well. She took a bite of a rice ball then sighed and lifted her face to see a smiling Yamamoto near her own.

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san, you scared Haru! Is there something on Haru's face?" she exclaimed, a faint blush spreading on her face.

"Maa, no, nothing," Yamamoto answered. Haru smiled. Then the scene earlier engulfed her as she thought about it, making her itch for room to breathe.

"Where are you going, Haru-chan?" Yamamoto asked, as the brunette stood up.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, Yamamoto-san," Haru lied.

"Just let the stupid woman be, baseball freak," Gokudera harrumphed.

Haru didn't even have the strength to bicker with him so she excused herself from the room, taking her bag with her. Yamamoto watched worriedly as she went out.

"What's the matter, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked.

"A-ah, nothing, Tsuna," Yamamoto uneasily answered, putting on a smile.

"You stupid baseball freak, not even respecting tenth or calling him 'Juudaime'!" Gokudera bickered.

Yamamoto just laughed but as soon as Gokudera stopped calling him baseball freak, he looked away and thought of what happened to Haru.

Haru wandered on the hallway, dodging students as she searched for a place to be alone. She still did not want to get back to Midori because there are still 30 minutes left for their lunch break. But she did want to distance herself from Tsuna and Kyoko, if only for a while. She was about to decide to just go back to Midori when she noticed a door on the top floor, with no one coming near it. She took it as a good sign and opened the door, only to be met with a fierce gale of wind and a blinding glare of sunlight.

"Hahi! It's so windy here!" Haru exclaimed, as she shut the door. Then she remembered seeing a rooftop and she opened it again. The wind slowly died down as she walked on the rooftop, closing the door after. She began to think it was empty when she spotted a certain raven-haired guy leaning against the wall, his left arm perched on his left leg with his right arm hanging on his side. She cautiously approached the sleeping (or so she thought) cloud guardian.

'_At least Haru is alone . . . except for Hibari-san,'_ Haru thought.

Then she sat down a good five meters away from him, also leaning against the wall. She stared at the sky as she sat in silence. Wait, that's it- the Sky.

"Haru's sky is Tsuna-kun and the Vongola Famiglia. They are Haru's everything, especially Tsuna-kun. Haru's life revolves on them and she gave them all her attention. But Haru thinks it's not the same for them. Haru is just a third wheel," Haru said softly, then she felt her emotions rise over the surface and she felt hot tears dripping down her cheeks.

She tried to muffle her sobs but the harder she tried, the louder they became.

"Trespassers are not allowed here, herbivore, especially _noisy_ trespassers," Hibari growled.

Haru glanced at Hibari whose eyes were still closed. She hastily wiped her tears.

"G-gomene, Hibari-san . . . " Haru apologized.

"Hn. Get out of here or I'll bite you to death," Hibari replied.

"Hahi! Can't Haru just stay for a little while, even just for a minute more, desu?"

"Herbivores like you are not allowed in here," Hibari's tonfas slowly slid into view as he stood up.

"H-Hibari-san, please let Haru stay, Haru will just give you a bento as a thank you!"

"Kamikorosu,"

Haru closed her eyes but as soon as she did, the image earlier filled her mind, how it seemed that no one even noticed her and her she tried to choke back the sobs, resulting in her ragged, choppy breathing.

Hibari stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the sound. He began to wonder what was happening when he realized that the brunette was trying to hold back her tears.

Haru opened her eyes. "Please, Hibari-san, let Haru stay," she said firmly, a smile on her lips.

Onyx met Bronze.

Hibari took notice of the tears collecting in her eyes, how she still held on to that smiling face even if she's in despair. _'So this herbivore is a really strong woman,' _Hibari thought, a hint of admiration in his head. Then he sat back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"N-ne . . . does that mean Haru can stay?" Haru mumbled. Hibari gave no response so she took that as a yes. She sat back at her position and took out her bento. Then she took another. She glanced from it to the cloud guardian, a smile gracing her face.

Then she stood up and placed it beside Hibari.

"Haru promised she will give Hibari-san a bento if he let Haru stay. And Haru will also keep quiet now, desu! Arigato ne, Hibari-san!" Haru smiled.

Hibari did not stir but when he felt the girl move back to her old spot, he cracked an eye open by an inch then closed them again, smirking slightly.

Haru ate her bento in silence. Then as she finished, she let the tears fall from her eyes. They landed on the now empty container and she kept the empty box before it is filled with more tears. This time, she let the sob escape her mouth silently. Hibari listened silently as the brunette cried, with occasional mutters of 'Ahodera' or 'Tsu-kun'.

When she finally stopped, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was staring at the sky, tracing shapes in the air as clouds went by. _'This herbivore is really weird . . . '_ Hibari thought.

Then he reached the inside of his coat and fingered the lump in the pocket. He, then took it out and, walking up towards the brunette, placed it before her.

"H-Hahi! What is this, desu?" Haru exclaimed.

"You look ugly when you're crying," Hibari answered, then walked towards the door and stopped as his hands touched the doorknob.

"And you still cry noisily, herbivore. Next time, it won't be an exception," Hibari said, then walked out of the door, snapping it shut behind him.

Haru took the small pink box in her hand and fingered the silky violet ribbon. She pulled the ribbon free and gasped at what's inside the box. It was what she was looking at earlier this morning at the bakery on 3rd street.

"Hibari-san . . . " Haru whispered, looking at the door with a dumbfounded look on her face as she glanced from it to the slice of Blueberry Cheesecake on the box, then smiled.

"Arigato ne, Hibari-saaan!" Haru yelled, hoping her voice reached out to the Cloud Guardian.

Hibari was on the other side of the door when he heard her yell. He frowned slightly, taking in mind that he would definitely shut that woman up when she comes back. Then he remembered her reaction and smirked.

"I'd let you pass little herbivore . . . just this one time," he muttered then set off towards his office.

As soon as the raven-haired guardian walked away, Yamamoto slithered into view, glancing from the door to Hibari, then laughed.

"Maa and I've always wondered whether Hibari can be a little kind-hearted," he chuckled.

Then he crossed his arms and smiled sadly.

"And I've always wondered why he doesn't make a move for Haru if he's interested in her. I guess he does now." He said then sighed, "I should've known better than to become closer than necessary to Haru when I know I don't have a chance."

Yamamoto smiled fondly as he stared into the door as if seeing the happy brunette munching away her slice of cake through it.

"I guess I'm not the only one who can make her happy now," he said.

Haru smiled happily as she ate the slice of cake. _Maybe, just maybe, there is that reason that made him liked by all girls. And Haru saw that other side of him. No matter how cold he is, there's still that warm side hidden by his solitude, scary demeanour and cold attitude,_ Haru thought.

Hibird flew towards the rooftop, only to meet a happy Haru who was eating her cake. Then the skylark cocked its head. He now knew why his master bought that slice of cake after he saw the herbivore enter the school. And he now knew why the Cloud Guardian had that foreign, unusual look on his eyes whenever he sees the brunette. Hibird fluttered his wings then flew back to Kyoya Hibari's office.

**How's that for a first uploaded story? :)**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
